If My Tears Could Bring You Back
by icie1
Summary: A sweet little 1x2 holdiay-ish fic. YAOI!!!!! It's another songfic, but it fits!


imtcbyb

That jerk!' Duo thought angrily, roughly wiping tears from his eyes. I wait up all night for him to get back, only to make sure he's okay, then he tells me  
to leave him alone.'   
  
Duo sighed and stood up, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a box wrapped in Christmas paper. Duo looked at if for a moment before putting it  
back and going to stand in front of the window and gazing out at the fluffy white snow that was falling to the ground.   
  
Why did I have to fall in love with him? All he ever does is hurt me. I thought on Christmas Eve it might be different, but I guess not.'   
  
Duo fell back onto his back, feeling prickle of tears in his eyes. He let the crystal drops trickle down his cheeks, not bothering to brush them away.   
  
//Flashback to earlier//   
  
Duo was waiting in Heero's room for him to come back from his mission, scared that he might not come back. Duo heard the door slam open and saw  
Heero stumble in, looking exhausted. Duo walked over to help him to his bed when Heero pushed him away, shoving him harder than he had thought,  
Duo's back slammed against the wall.   
  
Leave me alone, Duo. Heero said coldly walking over to his bed. Just get out of here!   
  
Duo stared at Heero for a moment, his eyes were full of pain and astonishment.   
  
You ass! I waited up all night for you! Duo yelled at him.  
No one asked you to. Heero answered not even looking at Duo.  
I worried for you!! I was afraid you'd die and I'd never see you again!  
I'm a soldier. Heero responded, still not looking at him. If I die, I die.  
Duo turned and stormed out of his room, his eyes filled with tears.   
  
//End flashback//   
  
Heero stared at his reflection in the mirror, then frowned.  
  
How could I be so cold to him?' He angrily asked himself. Duo means everything to me, and I can't even tell him that!'  
  
Heero slammed his hands against the counter, as tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
I've got to do something to show him how much I love him.'  
  
Heero walked out into his room and saw his laptop, then and idea struck him, and he smiled.   
  
  
Duo was laying on his bed, almost asleep when a knock sounded at his door. He got up and opened it, to find that no one was there but on the floor was an  
envelope with his name on it. He picked it up, frowning slightly in thought. He shut the door and walked over to his bed opening the letter. It said.  
  
Duo, meet me in the square at nine o'clock. Don't be late.   
  
Duo wondered who it was from, he didn't recognize the handwriting. He shrugged and went over to his closet to change clothes.   
  
  
Heero stood in the square, every now and then digging in his pocket for the little black box and pulling it out to look at it. The box contained a white gold  
ring with a heart shaped diamond in the center. Inside of the ring was an inscription that said: My Angel. It was Duo's Christmas present. He had searched  
for months to find the right ring, and finally he just had one made especially for Duo.   
  
I hope he likes it.' He thought to himself looking around at the crowd of people.  
  
Tonight in the square was a holiday singing night, people could holiday songs or any other songs they wanted to sing for people. Heero was planning to  
sing a special song just for Duo. His train of thought was interrupted by someone telling him that it was his turn.   
  
  
Duo stood in the crowd of people, almost wishing that he hadn't come, when he heard someone say into the microphone that up next was Heero Yuy  
singing If My Tears Could Bring You Back. Duo's eyes shot up to the stage and he saw Heero standing there in jeans in and His denim jacket.   
  
This song is dedicated to Duo Maxwell. He said before the music started playing.   
  
How will I solve tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me, when all the answers disappear?  
Is it too late?   
Are you too far gone to stay best friends forever?  
Should never have to go away.  
What will I do?  
You know I'm only half without you.  
How will I make it through?  
  
Duo's eyes widened as Heero sang the song, his heart melting.  
  
Oh, Heero.'  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do what I would give if you returned to me,  
someday, somehow, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
"I'd cry you and ocean if you'd sail on home again.  
Wings of emotion will carry you and all they can.  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course.  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true North.  
Look in my eyes,  
You'll see a million tears have gone by,   
and still they're not dry.  
  
Duo stood captivated, not caring or noticing the other people around him, his world revolved around Heero, and what he was singing.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give,  
If you returned to me!  
Someday, somehow, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
Duo smiled and twin tears slid from his eyes.  
  
I'd hold you close!  
And shout the words I only whispered before!  
For one more chance, for one last dance!  
There's not a thing that I would not endure!  
If only tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give,  
if you returned to me,  
someday, somehow, some way!  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
The audience burst into applause and Duo pushed his way to the stage where Heero was waiting for him. Duo smiled and threw his arms around Heero's  
neck, burying his face into his strong shoulder.  
  
I'm sorry I was so cold to you. I love you more than anything, I never want to lose you. Heero murmured into Duo's hair. Do you forgive me,  
Duo-koi?   
  
Duo answered by bringing his lips to Heero's for a soft kiss. When the broke apart, Heero pressed his forehead against Duo's, a soft smile playing about  
his lips.  
  
I love you too. Duo said quietly. But when you go on missions I'm so afraid that you aren't going to come back an--  
  
Heero shushed him with a kiss.  
  
I'll always come back to you. Heero whispered. I promise.  
  
And with that said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box, handing it to Duo who looked at it suspiciously before opening it. Duo gasped  
adorably when he saw the ring, then cried when he saw the inscription. Heero smiled and took the ring from him, and quickly slipped it onto his finger,  
bringing the hand to his lips and kissing it.  
  
Do you like it? Heero asked nervously.  
I love it. Duo answered. I have a gift for you too.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the present.  
  
I was planning on stopping by your room later and giving it to you. he smiled. Open it.  
  
Heero took the gift and tore the paper off of it, and smiled. It was a framed picture of him and Duo. The were both smiling. Quatre had taken it when they  
visited him last. Duo was behind Heero with his chin on his shoulder and his arms around his neck. Heero had never gotten and better gift. He looked at  
Duo and saw the expectant look in his eyes. Heero kissed him, then twined his fingers with Duo's as they walked back the dorm.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
